Scorpius's Forbidden Romance
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Scorpius has his eye on a muggle girl. With a little help from her wizard brother, he takes her out on a date and they fall for each other, but what will happen if Draco finds out? Not the best story ever, worse explaination. Read it anyway. One Shot


This was written for a contest on devart, and I was cutting the deadline close. Figured it couldn't hurt to put it up here, even though it's really not a very good example of my writing... whatever. Tis Scorpius and a muggle girl fallin in lurv and stuffs.

**EDIT** I will probably continue this as a series of one-shots, if there is enough interest, or if I get bored... so let me know and all that.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would go make some money from it instead of posting it here for free. :P

Father would not be pleased. I know that. But the knowledge of his disapproval didn't stop the attraction I felt for her. She was a muggle, worse than a mudblood. Below me, as Father would say.

I couldn't see it. I could never see how these people were below me, no matter how many times he'd told me the reasons. They were just people, just like us. She was just a beautiful girl, greeting the little mudblood brother getting off of the train. I'd seen her four times before. Every year since my third year, when I first saw her come and say goodbye to the little brother she dropped off with her parents, I looked for her. I always kept an eye out for her jet black hair and bright blue eyes when I was at King's cross. I learned to watch for Phillip so that I could watch them play with one another, having so much fun…

Her brother, I knew him now as Phillip McHardy, picked her up and spun her around, already bigger than her at 14. She was probably about my age, as far as I could tell. I longed to go to her, introduce myself, anything, but I was far too shy. Not to mention the fact that if I disappointed father further, he might punish me seriously. I was already the first Malfoy to ever be in Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin and I was on a first-name basis with all of the Potters, Weasleys, and good friends with many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

He would murder me if I asked a muggle to dinner, if I asked her out, if I touched her hand and…

Never mind.

But, of course, I was finally trusted this year, my last year at Hogwarts, to make my home myself, and Mother and Father had finally given me the freedom to come back to the manor whenever I pleased. Maybe, just maybe, I could ask her for just a meal… One dinner couldn't hurt... Then I would floo home and never think of her again…

I swallowed the lump in my throat and scrubbed at my face, then pushed my trolley over to the McHardy siblings.

"Hello, Phillip," I said as I came upon he and his sister.

He spun to look at me and got as far as, "Oh, Scorpius-" before, with a yell, his sister jumped on his back.

"I got magic too, moron! You think shaking my ass for tips like that isn't magical?" Her accent was stronger than Phillip's, a thick Irish accent in a rich contralto that made my heart beat just a little faster.

Phillip flipped his sister over his shoulder and caught her. "I don't need to hear about that, Phoebe. Really."

I stifled a laugh, but caught her attention. She grinned at me, flashing bright teeth my way. "Look at this guy. Bet I could get a tip from your friend if I shook it like I do at work. Whaddya think, guy? You wanna order something?" A wink that made me blush and a turn with a little hip shake, making me look at my shoes before I could be caught staring.

Phillip sighed. "Sorry, Scorpius. My sister's an idiot. Phoebe, this is Scorpius Malfoy. He's a Ravenclaw at my school. Scorpius, this is my sister Phoebe."

She smiled and extended a hand to me. "Hi. Scorpius like the constellation?"

I nodded. "It's a family tradition." I took her hand and buckled up the courage to twist it around and kiss the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

When I looked back up, she was blushing slightly, which bolstered my self-confidence a bit. Phillip had a strange look on his face, something akin to the one that James Potter got on his face when he was plotting. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Well, well, look who's a gentleman," she said. Was it just me, or was she slightly breathless? "Phillip, you ready to go on home? I-"

"I've gotta go to Diagon Alley," he announced suddenly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Undoubtedly to go back to Weasley's Wizarding Pieces-of-annoying-crap. I swear, you leave that damned candy around the house again, I'll kill you."

He shot me a look over her shoulder and I caught on. "Listen, just give me ten minutes, yeah? I've gotta get a new… a…" I decided quickly that I didn't care about the consequences. I mimed a book behind Phoebe's back, and he brightened. "I need a new book. For Charms!"

She frowned. "I don't believe you," she said simply.

"No, it's true! Tell her, Scorpius! We have summer reading for fifth year Charms, don't we?"

Phoebe turned around and looked at me with her big, clear blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I had to." The lie slid easily from my lips and she believed it.

"Fine. But ten minutes. I swear I'll boil you to death if you pick up those stupid pukey candies."

Phillip smiled at me. "You wanna come with us Scorpius? You could keep Phoebe company while I find my book."

A blush jumped to my cheeks. I knew this was a part of his plan, had to be, but it still shocked me. "Uhm, sure. That's fine."

Phoebe looked at me, without a single emotion on her face, and led the way to the barrier.

Phillip threw an arm around my shoulders, rolling this trolley with one hand. "Take her to the Apothecary. She likes to make potions because she knows she can. Then take her to the book shop. She's big into reading like you. I swear, she'd be in Ravenclaw if she was magical. Then take her out for something to eat, ok?"

This was happening to quickly. "But I thought you said ten-"

Phillip waved his hand. "I plan to run off. I'll catch up later. You like her, right?"

My blush deepened and he laughed. I stumbled over my next words, confused. "Wh-Why are you doing this for me?"

He smiled. "Phoebe loves magic. She'd be happy if she had a magical boyfriend. I like you, you'd take care of her. Plus, I know I can take you if you don't." He propelled me through the barrier, then clapped me on the back. "Don't make me regret doing this for you." His easy smile vanished and his eyes got cold, shooting a hard glare at me. "Don't ever." Then he jogged ahead to catch up to his sister.

Was that last part a threat?

"Scorpius!" Phoebe called, sitting on Phillip's trunk and holding his great screeching owl in her lap. "Come on!"

I hurried up to them and the three of us set off all the way to The Leaky Cauldron.

When we reached The Leaky Cauldron, Phoebe covered her eyes and let Phillip push her into the tavern. It must have been very disconcerting to not see the door you were going into…

I went to Tom and asked if there was a room we could store our things in for a while. Phoebe tried to argue that it wouldn't be long and it wasn't necessary, but when before she could finish the sentence, Phillip poked her in the side and ran off. She squealed and jumped, crashing into me before yelling after her brother and chasing him.

"So you'll use that room then?" Tom asked with a smile.

I nodded and smiled back.

After leaving my and Phillip's things in the room, I found Phoebe sitting just on the other side of the door into Diagon Alley, looking furious. I stopped next to her and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"He ran off," she said finally.

I nodded. "It would appear so."

She looked up at me. "He left us here. He left me with you."

A could feel the blush creeping back up. "Yes, he did."

"I'm sorry. I think this was his plan all along." She stood and sighed. "He only wanted you to come along so he could dump his muggle sister on someone and run off. He didn't even give me any of that magic money so that I could go do something too." She slid a rueful look my way. "He asked you to watch me, didn't he?" When I couldn't find my voice, she sighed again. "I'm the big sister," she choked. "_I'm_ the one who's supposed to ditch _him_ and leave _him_ with strangers to be taken care of. I'm so sorry, Scorpius."

I took a deep breath and took her hand. "Whatever he's up to, we're not going to find him in this place. Why don't I take you around? Maybe get a drink or something. Ok?"

Her face was slowly turning red. "You don't have to-"

I squeezed her hand. "I want to."

It's no secret that the Malfoy family is rich. We're old money, so I've never wanted for anything, and I imagine my father and his father were no different. That day, neither did Phoebe. I showed her nearly every shop in Diagon Alley and bought her whatever she fancied. She didn't ask for any of it, I imagine she never would have thought to, but I always escaped for just long enough to buy a little something for her. We had to charm her purse to hold everything, a small bag that I put an extension charm on so that we could fit everything into it. She made comment about her really being Mary Poppins now, then had to explain to me some nonsense about a nanny with an endless purse. It was lost on me, but I was happy to just talk with her.

Phoebe was overjoyed with everything I bought her, the cauldron, the potion ingredients and then book with recipes, the big barn owl to contact her brother (and maybe me over the summer) later at school, the silly little books we found around the shop, even the Monster Book of Monsters we found. (They really should have discontinued that by now for being too dangerous. She was overjoyed with it though.) We spent more time in the apothecary than anywhere else and I noticed that, even though she was a muggle, she knew more about potions than I did after seven years of it. She must have studied it endlessly, trying to be magical like her brother. Like me.

As a matter of fact, Phillip had been right. I was sure that, had she been a witch, she would have been in Ravenclaw with me. My heart ached at the thought of her having been a witch, of being able to go out with her with my parent's approval, of having known her before, of having more time with her.

Finally, we came to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and she scoffed as we reached the doorway. "Oh, come on," I said, tugging her hand toward the entrance. "They have plenty of other things inside. Not just candies and creams."

She sighed. "Fine. But _don't_ buy anything else for me, Scorpius. I mean it. You've spent enough money already and it'll take me forever to pay you back."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to pay me back. I told you, I bought those things for you because I wanted to."

She frowned at me. "Mm-hmm. Whatever. I'm still going to find a way."

I threaded my fingers through hers and pulled her closer to me, stepping in front of her and using the crowded shop as an excuse to be closer to her. Our chests met as I looked down at her. "Fine. Pay back part of it. It only means I get to see you again." Father would not approve.

I felt her breath catch and the color rose in her cheeks. Her mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. The crowd parted and she fell back, away from me and looking at the ground. "I-I heard that there was things other than creams and candies in here. You going to show them to me?"

Cursing myself, I showed her the joke wands, the impervious darkness powder, the daydream charms. Finally, we came to the corner with all of the girl's things.

"Wow. This is… Is that a magical zit remover?"

I chuckled and grabbed one. "Yes it is. I've heard that it works quite well, too." My eyes scanned over her smooth face. "Not that you'd need it."

She rolled her eyes. "No, but I work with a guy who does. Desperately. Too bad I don't have any money and _don't _even think about it!" she snatched the vile from my hands and tapped it back into place on the shelf. "I don't need any of this stuff."

I picked up the color changing nail polish. "I dunno, I think you might need this." I glanced up at her from the bottle and her face betrayed her. In this short amount of time, I had pegged her.

"No, I don't," she said finally. "I have nail polish at home. I don't need more. Ok? Just put it back."She turned away and started to browse again while I slid the bottle into my pocket to pay for later. "Now _this_ would be useful."

I looked over at her. It was a charisma potion perfume. The small advertisement beside it claimed that it would make all those around you think that you were the absolute best. It was supposed to inspire jealousy, infatuation, or general all-around good feelings toward a person. "What would you need that for?" I asked, picking up a bottle turning it around. My eyes caught on a tube of lip gloss nearby. Love potion lip gloss. An idea started to hatch…

She gave me a look. "I'm a waitress, Scorpius. I need tips. This would definitely help me out." She took the bottle from my hands and set it back on the shelf. "Let's go somewhere else, hmm?"

As she started to walk away, I snatched up the tube of lip gloss and headed to the counter to pay. I caught her just outside of the store, staring at a moving sign on the alley wall. I spun her around quickly and stepped close, sliding the nail polish and perfume into her purse discreetly. Then I held the lip gloss up for her. "What about this? You could use it on whoever you wanted."

She stepped back and ran into the wall, only to have me pin her there, our bodies barely brushing one another. "Wha-what is that?"

I uncapped it and squeezed some of the gloss onto my finger, then ran it across her lip. When had I gotten so brazen? "Love potion lip gloss." I smirked and I was sure I looked just like my father at that moment, which I detested. But it made her breath catch and that was good enough for me. I bent my head a fraction. "Do you want to see if it works?"

Her face was bright red and somewhere between enraptured and terrified. I wasn't sure that going ahead was such a good idea. What if I scared her off? I knew I was rushing, it was apparent, but I also knew that this might be my only chance. And, somewhere deep inside me, a voice was screaming for me to stop. What if someone saw and told my father? Then I would most certainly be disinherited, kicked out, and disowned. Or worse, forbidden to see her again.

She searched my eyes as I thought, then rubbed her lips together thoughtfully. "Oh, what the Hell," she finally said, then grabbed me by the collar and yanked my lips down to hers. As our lips crushed together, my heart thudded out a techno beat and my face burned. My hand moved to the back of her head while the other went to her back and pulled her closer.

After what seemed like forever, when I couldn't breathe anymore and my lips felt almost numb, we parted, huffing. I stared down into her eyes, trying to see what she felt, hoping it was the same as what I did.

She smirked, which looked much cuter on her than on my father. "Did it work?" she pulled a face. "Are you in _loooove_?" A laugh.

"I don't feel any different than before," I murmured.

Her smile flickered. "Scorpius, I don't even really know you. This is happening really fast, I mean, I only just met you and you seem like a really nice guy, but you're a wizard and I'm a muggle. Don't you want someone like you?"

I slid my hand down to rest with the other one in the small of her back. "No, I don't. I don't care what you are or what my father says or what anyone says." A small smile. "Can we at least try?"

All of her humor had seemed to vanish. "Scorpius, you need a witch. You need someone who can understand you and help take care of you and all of that. I can't get a wizard job, I can't help you perfect spells or anything. And what's this about your father? Won't your family mind if you date a muggle?"

I nodded. "Honestly, though, Phoebe, I don't care. Come to dinner with me. Give me a chance. If I don't care about whatever it is you think I'm missing out on and you're ok with being in the wizard world more than you are, then why shouldn't we? My parents be damned."

She searched my eyes for a moment, then laughed. "Fine, fine, Scorpius. If you're that insistent, then fine.

I said goodbye to Phillip, when he finally caught up to us after dinner, and then tugged Phoebe into a secluded spot to give her a quick kiss goodbye before I flooed home. She promised to send me an owl as soon as possible and I promised to see her over the summer somehow, someway.

I was flying when I stepped out of the fireplace. So high, in fact, that I'd forgotten all about my parents…

"Scorpius," Father snapped.

I jumped and looked to the sofa where he was beside my mother, both of them so blonde that you could barely see the dashes of gray coming into their hair.

"Hello, Father. Mother. I stepped forward to kiss my mother's cheek hello."

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. My heart sank. "You've been all over Diagon Alley all afternoon, cavorting about with some muggle whore! You've dirtied yourself _and_ the Malfoy name!"

I froze. "She's not a whore," I snapped.

Father stood. "So you don't deny it? Good choice, we have people we trust more than you telling us what they saw. One even took this and brought it right to us." He produced a picture of the two of us outside of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We were talking in hushed tones and kissing each other for long periods at a time. "You disgust me, Scorpius. I thought we had brought you up better than that."

A took in a sharp breath. "No, Father. You think that people are below us because they can't use magic? Because they come from people who can't you magic? Well Hermione Weasley was the best witch who ever came from your class and she was a mudblood! And if you cared to notice, Melody Danvers is a great witch too and she's a mudblood! I like Phoebe, Father. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. The fact that you can't see past her blood disgusts _me_." I turned on my heel and stomped up the stairs to my room.

My parents never forgave me for it, but after a year of dating and sending owls back and forth, I asked Phoebe to marry me. She said yes.

Father threatened to disinherit me, mother cried the entire time, but I'm their only child. They did nothing more than disapprove and act coldly to my new wife.

She never seemed to care. After our wedding, she quit being a waitress, thank Merlin, and we both moved into an apartment in Diagon Alley. Phillip moved in with us for his last years of Hogwarts, since we were somewhere he could get a summer job and keep up with the wizarding world. I eventually opened a shop, a wand shop like I'd always wanted to and Phoebe sold potions out of it, though father would never have heard of me working. His plans for me didn't matter anymore, though. I'd dashed them when I'd fallen in love with a muggle.

Her potions are still better than his.

DON'T YOU WALK OUT OF HERE! IF YOU WANT A FREAKING TACO, YOU BETTER LEAVE A COMMENT! srsly though. I don't care if it says hrgrfrdrbr. Leave a bloody comment and make me happy!


End file.
